Late April 1st!
by StellarMage99
Summary: Happy Birthday Sakura and Syaoran! TRC and CCS.


"What are we going to do for Sakura's birthday?!"

"What about Sakura and Syaoran?!"

"What about Tsubasa-kun and Tsubasa-chan?!"

Everyone in the two different universes sighed.

Then a glint in their eyes lit up. But not in two universes. Three.

"OHOHOHOHOHO~~~~!" Both Tomoyo and Princess Tomoyo laughed evilly, then the one from Piffle World laughed too. The took out their camera. Fai and Mokana laughed too, taking out a camera. Kurogane looked at the evil energy around him and cringed. This was going to be bad.

(CCS) "Sakura-chan! Happy birthday!" Tomoyo said happily giving her cousin a present. "Thank you Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled gratefully. "Open it when you get home Sakura." "O-okay," Sakura said curious but excited. "Ano Sakura, Happy Birthday," Syaoran said with a smile. "Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura smiled. "I left my gift for you at my house. So is it okay if I give it to you after school?" Syaoran said apologetically. "Oh it's alright Syaoran! You didn't have to!" Sakura panicked. "Of I did. It's you," he smiled. Sakura blushed then grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "I g-guess I'll see you after school Syaoran. Come on Tomoyo we will be late for our next class!" Sakura ran away.

(TRC) (Real Sakura) "Sakura-chan~!" "F-Fai-san!" Sakura, princess, of Clow Country stuttered in surprise as his hologram appeared before her. Princess Sakura.

 _If we give Tsubasa-kun and Tsubasa-chan a gift it will count for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun too right?_

 ** _(Clones)_**

 ** _Syaoran inside Tsubasa sweatdropped._**

 ** _Sakura inside Tsubasa sweatdropped._**

 ** _"What are they planning?"_**

 ** _"What is Fai-san planning?"_**

Tsubasa Syaoran did not feel good as he looked at the glint in Fai's eyes. "I feel like something bad is about to happen Sakura...," he whispered to her."I feel it too," Sakura said worriedly. "Maybe we are imagining it?" "I don't think so," Syaoran deadpanned.

(CCS) "HOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura felt her face light up in red. In front of her were hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Syaoran with interesting captions. Not only were the pictures of him enough to make her fangirl but the captions were embarrassing! "Sakura."

Sakura covered her face. _"_ Hoe...now I'm hearing his voice...thanks alot Tomoyo-chan."

"Who's voice?" Syaoran's voice said then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"HOEEEE! SYAORAN YOU ARE HERE!"

"What are you looking at?" he looked over her shoulder as she tried to cover the pictures but it was too late. His face turned cherry red and he froze.

(TRC) "It's amazing." Syaoran nodded. "Yeah." Both Princess Tomoyo and Tomoyo Daujouji of Piffle sent her gifts somehow. The one sent from Princess Tomoyo from Nihon Japan was sent to Tsubasa Sakura even though they never met, apparently she would dream about her. It was a beautiful clothing from Nihon. Great minds think alike apparently, the other Tomoyo sent a beautiful pair of dresses. The Tomoyo from Piffle however meant to send to Princess Sakura, his mother, Sakura's(Tsubasa's) clone. "I'll keep it here for her." Syaoran shook his head and smiled gently. "I think she would want you to have them. Sakura I mean. You should try them on. Sakura won't mind." he smiled. Sakura blushed lightly and shyly tried on the dress(She politely asked Syaoran to leave). "Can I come in?" he asked. "Yeah," Sakura smiled as Syaoran entered the room. It was a beautiful short green dress, similar to the one her clone wore in Piffle. It was cute. "Tomoyo-chan really outdid herself," she said blushing lightly. "She did," Syaoran smiled then looked at a piece of paper on the bed where her clothes were at. "What's that?" "I don't know. I can't read it," Sakura pouted. "Let me see," he said looking at it. "What does it say?" Sakura asked. "'Wear this in front of Syaoran-kun and he will be yours Sakura-chan! Hohoho~ Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!'" Syaoran said imitating her voice. Sakura blushed lightly then laughed. "Sakura-san really liked Syaoran-san." "Mm." Syaoran nodded smiling as he looked at the note. She looked at the dress and turned complete red. It was very revealing! "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! Sakura-san...you can keep this one," Sakura thought with a blush. Syaoran laughed amused. "I think you should wear it Sakura." "Stop joking Syaoran!" Sakura said with blush. "I'm sure it isn't that bad once it's on. See?" he said as he looked at the back of the note. "'Just kidding. The skirt is removable from the green dress, put both the dress and this part on. Unless of course you want to wear this part by itself~'," Syaoran said. "I see." Sakura said with a blush. It was was a black outer coat that covered parts of the dress with cool designs, looked like a revealing dress on it's own but with the green dress made it look complete. She stood in front of the mirror in her room looking at the dress. "It's beautiful!" Sakura smiled. She looked at Syaoran who was silent and saw his blushing face. She giggled. "It looks nice," he finally said. "Thank you Syaoran!" He handed her a silver brooch and placed on her hair. "What-." "Happy birthday Sakura," he smiled. It was a silver brooch that was shaped like a bird. She smiled and jumped into his arms. "Sakura-!" "Thank you Syaoran."

 _ **Sakura smiled looking at her original as she smiled brightly next to her son. Her original was blushing lightly and looking at her son shyly.**_

 _ **'Adorable' she thought happily then felt something hug her from behind. Her eyes widened in alarm until she realized who it was. He smiled widely, as tears left her eyes. "Syaoran." she cried out. He smiled at his wife. "Happy Birthday Sakura," he said as he embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried in happiness, then smiled. "Happy Birthday Syaoran!" She then placed a kiss on his lips.**_

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she did, she pulled back and turned cherry red. She just kissed Syaoran! His eyes looked at her shocked. "Syaoran! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" her eyes widened when she saw tears in his eyes. "Syaoran what's wrong?!" she asked in panicked then felt something wet along her cheeks. Tears. She was crying too. He snapped out of his shock and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Did you feel it too?" he asked. "They're happy," she smiled at him shakily. "They are." He then kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday Tsubasa."

Sakura turned red and then smiled.

"Happy birthday Tsubasa."

"I-I have a gift for you too Syaoran. I left it in my brother's room though," Sakura said shyly. "Before you say anything-I put it in there because I knew you wouldn't see it there!" "Okay, let's go." he said heading for the door. It was locked. "Eh?" Sakura exclaimed shoving Syaoran aside and trying the handle herself. It wouldn't open. Syaoran closed his eyes and the looked around the room. "Magic ruins...are all over the room," he said. "Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as he tried to jump off the balcony. The magic ruins bounced him back. A note that came from the cieling came floating down. "Happy birthday Syaoran-kun! Sakura-san!-Fai." With a childish drawing at the end. Syaoran crumpled the note as Sakura looked at him worriedly. "I'm going to get him back for this." "What?"

He took her hand. "Fai thinks he can keep us locked in here, but what he doesn't know is that I've been practicing my magic," he said with a wink. He pulled her near the balcony. "Syaoran what are you think-," Sakura was cut off. "Raitei Shourai!" Thunder emerged as he pulled out his sword and aimed at the bottom of the balcony. He took Sakura into his arms as they jumped out of the balcony. "SYAORAN!" She screamed hugging him tightly in fear for her life. "The magic will only break apart for a few seconds. Hang on tight Sakura." he said as he summoned wind to stop a harsh fall. Sakura shut her eyes tightly then slowly opened them. "Whew. We did it!" he grinned. Sakura then gave him a weak punch on the arm. "Syaoran, Please never do that again." she said walking ahead. "Sakura!"

 _Oh no I made her angry!_

(CCS)

"Syaoran it's not what you think! Tomoyo gave me these!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly, as he just stared at the pictures with a red face. He looked at her and with a sigh handed her two tickets. "Hoe? Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously. She looked at the tickets that were for a new water park that recently opened. "Your birthday." he said. "They are your birthday present. You can go with a friend or something." A grin broke into Sakura's face as she gave him a huge bear hug. "Hey-." "Thank you Syaoran!" she smiled then a light blush coated her cheeks. "Um...can you go with me when I do go?" she asked him shyly handing him one. His eyes widened. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather go with Tomoyo?" he asked her. "You don't want to go?" Sakura asked him sadly. "No! I do!" he said seriously as Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Let's go then."

The door opened and something dropped on her lap. A green purse with a cute star chain. "What is the brat doing here?!"

(TRC) "WHY DID YOU LOCK SAKURA IN HER ROOM WITH THE BRAT?!" The king demanded aiming to kill the blonde mage.

"It was a joke!" Fai cried.

(TRC-CCS) Little did both Sakuras know hidden in the gift bags from all three Tomoyos' were secret cameras recording.

...

I wrote for fun. I may edit it later but for now. Happy late birthday CCS Sakura! Tsubasa Sakura! C!Sakura! Tsubasa Syaoran! C! Syaoran!


End file.
